The Man Whose World Changed
by Pze Glace
Summary: A man named Han has his whole world changed (obviously). He tries to create an invention of which it goes horribly wrong and costs him his normal life. He becomes the worlds 'mater'.
1. This Is Just The Beginning

Han Jurr, Pze, Nira, June, Sera, Eve, and Mel are all owned by me, however pokemon and gamefreak are not.

_This is just the beginning_

Ch. 1

* * *

><p>Han Jurr<p>

17

5'8''

Male Human

Han is on his own adventure, or rather completed adventure. He started off as a pokemon trainer in Kalos at the age of ten, the age that people normally start their adventure. He started off with a small male Eevee which he names Pze. Eventually, they found an abandoned female shiny Eevee. Han named her Nira. Later on as he faced all the gyms, he's acquired four more pokemon. June, female shiny Absol. Sera, female Cyndaquil. Eve, female Miltank. Lastly Mel, female Yvetal. I beat the whole league and champion with the team. Now, I stay at home with them, living a simple life, working, hanging out with them, etc.

Pze

Male Glaceon

5'6'' (anthro)

Hans' starter pokemon and best friend. Niras' mate.

Nira

Shiny Female Umbreon

5'5'' (anthro)

Abandoned by past trainer, thankful for Han about taking her in. Pzes' mate.

June

Shiny Female Absol

5'7'' (anthro)

Found completely beaten up, gashes and cuts all over her body, Han saved her life himself. Loves Han with all her heart, just shy around him.

Sera

Female Quilava

4'8'' (anthro)

Found left by pack because so weak and small. Han helped her gain strength and show she was worth something. Loves Han and is always shy around him and others when they do something to her.

Eve

Female Miltank

5'3'' (anthro)

Saved by Han and Sera from being mauled by a pack of Mightyena. Loves Han and Sera, not afraid to get frisky.

Mel

Female Yvetal

6'0'' (anthro)

Befriended by Han to defeat Lysandre and save the world. Over time she fell for his generosity and passion for all, she absolutely LOVES Han.

~Thoughts are in these squigglies OwO~

* * *

><p>Quickly dashing through the sky as I just got out of work. ~Ah man, this feels so great, accomplishing something of great proportion… or soon to accomplish.~<p>

"Vetal?"

"Hm? Oh sorry Mal… I'm just a little lost in thought is all…"

"Tal vet vetal yvetal."

"I know, I know… Thinking too much makes me disconnect from others…" Turning quiet again, I go back to thinking about what just happened a few minutes ago.

*flashback, talking to my boss about an invention*

"Han… you know with today's society we can't create a device like that. We don't have the mechanical and technical capabilities to do so."

"But boss… I'm sure I can-"

"Ah! Stop yourself right there. You're just a kid, you're seventeen for Christ's sake!"

"Sir, with all due respect. I may be young, but you know sure as hell I'm way more capable of pulling this off than your other workers."

"Han…" he says with a sigh, "you're a brilliant kid, I can tell ya that… but just how in god's name do you expect to pull this off?"

"I'll make it myself sir, I have all the blueprints planned out and all I need now are the necessary supplies to be able to complete it."

"Han, just exactly how do you expect to get said supplies?"

"I was planning on a loan from the bank, but they won't fund me without your approval."

A few minutes pass, anxiety building up inside. My boss picks up the phone and dials a number in. "Hello, I'd like to place a loan for Mr. Jurr… yes I am well aware… let's make it… hm… 2 mil." He looks over at me as I look at him with huge shock on my face. "I'm sure, he has major goals ahead of him, I know he can accomplish it. I have all my faiths in him… thanks, take care." He hangs up the phone.

"S-sir!?"

"No need to thank me boy, just make sure it gets done."

"Yessir!"

*flashback ends*

Landing right behind my house, I get off Mal and pet his side as he nuzzles me affectionately. "I'll be back outside in a bit, just gotta feed the others." I rush inside quickly, yelling I'm home. My whole team just swarms me to the ground hugging and nuzzling me. "Hey hey! Alright now, just let me get your food!" I chuckle as they get off me, "I just have to go somewhere in a bit."

They all go to their little spots in the house to eat. Pze and Nira sitting side by side, June in her own little dark corner, and Eve sitting right next to Sera. Preparing all the food, I grab a frozen Magikarp for Pze and Nira, Tarous meat for June, oran berries for Eve, and figy berries for Sera. Going upstairs to my room and throwing off my work attire and on with what I usually wear. My Avenged Sevenfold shirt I got when I went to a concert, my rather large charcoal colored turtleneck jacket, and just some normal dark jeans. "I'll be back in a little while, all of you stay out of trouble!" All of them chant happily to me as confirmation as I go back out the door to Mal. "Well, looks like you get to eat out with me today cause we're going to the mall first."

He cheers happily, "Yveeetal!"

I chuckle lightly, "Alright, lets go." Mal lowers his head for me as I get on, we take off. Within minutes, due to his speed, we're already there. Hopping off I look back at Mal and say, "Sorry Mal, but you're too big to go in there, but I promise you I'll get food and come back out here to eat it with you." He quickly shakes his head no. "What? Why?" he grabs me up by my jacket and flies around the back of the mall, letting me go on the ground. "Mal, what'd you take me back here for?"

"Vetaaaal!" Instantly I'm blinded by a flash of white light.

"Gah!" I slowly open my eyes, "What the hell was that!?" My eyes focus better and a huge amount of shock is on my face as I'm looking at this young woman who is slightly taller in me in the place Mal was just moments ago. Quickly filled with anger, I say, "Hey! What'd you do with Mal!?"

The woman responds while rubbing one of her arms shyly, "Vetal…"

It takes me a moment for my mind to register, "M-Mel?"

She nods, "Yvetal…"

Again, my face shows a large amount of shock again as I'm looking closer at this stunning young woman. She has long silky white hair that goes to the bottom of her back, and little horns popping out of the hair on the top of her head. A cute, shy face, and some absolutely beautiful blue eyes. An amazing curve down her whole body and her skin is the exact same patter as Mals' fur. I find myself staring at her, quickly turning my fiercely blushing face, "M-Ml, you c-can't be walking around nak-ed with m-me." Unzipping my jacket and presenting it to her to wear. "C'mon Mal, we need to get you clothes…" She happily lets out a val as she takes the jacket and hugs my body closely. She puts the jacket around the both of us and her latching onto my arm. I blush even worse as I can feel her newly acquired breasts press firmly against me. ~They have to be at least D's~ "I-I have a friend w-who has a shop opened up here, luckily for us, it's a c-clothes shop." Walking around the massive mall, we go through the front doors. I try to move quickly through the mall so other people don't notice Mal so easy. A few minutes of passing stores and people looking at me like I'm crazy, I finally reach the store I needed to get to, Jaks' Fabulous Boutique. Going straight to the managers office, I go straight in and close the door behind me. A guy behind the desk looks at me and Mal. I say to him, "Man, I need help."

The man stands up from his chair and moves in front of us. He wears a light blue t-shirt that buttons up only at the top along with some short shorts. He's rather muscular as well. Speaking to that gay tone I know so well, "Oh Han, what is it you need help with? Also, who is this?"

"Jak, this is Mal."

"The Mal I know?"

"Yes, that Mal."

He just chuckles, "I knew this would happen. Han, I need to tell ya something. What you see now is Mal in a human form, yes?"

"Yeah."

"She is known as an anthromorph, any legendary can transform into one."

"That's cool… what about your 'average day' pokemon?"

"Normal pokemon can't change into an anthromorph for on their own. They need a legendary to change them, a legendary can change them to an anthro forever if they actually wanted to."

"Ah, well can you help me with this? She needs clothes and obviously she can't be walking around the mall nude, even if she's a pokemon."

"Yes yes yes! Just leave it to me mi amigo! Come here lass!" She lets go of my arm and out of the jacket to walk over to Jak. "My my… she's definitely tall in this form. Let's start with the basics, I hope you don't mind Mal dear."

She nods no, "Tal."

Jak starts to measure parts of her. Again I find myself staring at her so I look away. A few minutes pass as I notice Jak exit the room. I look over at Mal and notice measuring tape all over her body. I can't help but chuckle. Even though her dark red and black skin, I could still see an embarrassed blush as she hangs her head down. I smile as she looks back up at me. "Ya know Mal, you're cute like this. I mean before, I didn't even know you were a girl."

She smiles back at me no longer embarrassed, but still with a blush. "Tal."

Jak walks back in with a large bag the moment she says that. "All right dear! I just want to see how absolutely marvelous you'd look in all of this, but I'm afraid I don't have the time to stick around with this. After all I still have work to do!" He walks over right next to her and sets some clothes out on his table for her to choose from, along with the bag, also he whispers into her ear something I can't hear and he chuckles a little as Mal blushes a little with a smile at me. Somewhat confused, I shoot a smile back. Jak turns to me, "Well sir, she'll just have to model all the other clothes for you since I don't have the time, but for now…" We both look over at her fully dressed now. From what I can see, she is wearing a light grey hoodie with light blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. "Also, one more thing Han."

"Hm?"

"When she changes back to her true form, you'll have to strip her back down so the clothes don't rip apart and get destroyed."

"Alright, thanks for all the help man, so how much is it all?"

"Don't fret of the price, just think of this as pay back for you helping me find the man of my life all those years ago."

I laugh a little as I'm going out the door, "Right, take care!" Bag in one arm, and my other being latched onto Mal again. We make our way over to the food court. Letting her choose what she wants to eat, and we sit down at a table in the seating area. "So I guess I shouldn't call you Mal anymore." She stays eating and looks at me with a cute little tilt of her head. "Well, I mean it's like a masculine name, so why don't I call you something else? Like… Mel? It's not the same but close to your old one."

She smiles happily, graciously eating the Taco Bell I got for her.

"Great!" As I'm eating my food, I can hear people around us eating as well. All of them are talking about us, they think I can't hear them, but I can.

-Is that the champion? Who is he with?-

-I don't know but I never expected him eating here.-

-Ugh, who is that girl? Those horns are just absolutely disgusting, I don't know how the champion would ever go for that.-

-I know right, he should've gone for someone like me.-

Looking at Mel, I can see her looking down at her food in depression. It's obvious she heard it too. That really pissed me off. I stand up and I walk straight to the two people who said it, two girls who look like they'd be about 19. "Hello you two, how are you today?"

One girl responds with a slight giggle, "I'm doing just fine."

The other responds as well, "Amazing, and how about you?"

"Well girls, not very good."

The first talks again, "Oh, whyever so?"

I chuckle a little. "You two, you don't think I can hear you? Well I can, so how about you two just shut the fuck up."

"Wh-what?"

"You know what I mean," I look over at Mel, who looks over at the three of us, "she is absolutely beautiful and amazing," I look back at the two, "and if you think I'd ever go for two immature little twats who think they're better than the next person, then you got me wrong. I despise people like you! Talking like that about people! You shouldn't be judging people."

The second gasps, "Why not? We truly are better than her or anyone else here."

"Yeah yeah, and I'm Bill Murray." I look at the first, "you're fat, but I do have to say you're pretty good at hiding it."

"How dare you call me fat!"

"It's true." I grab right under her shirt and pull off of her a girdle which lets all of her fat flop out. "Prove me wrong." She stands up from the table and runs off crying. I look at the second, "and you, you're just fucking ugly, no matter how much make-up you put on." She gasps and stomps off after her friend. I sit back at the table and look at Mel. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Vetal…"

"Hey look, don't let anyone get you down alright. You are truly an amazing and beautiful woman, even if you're an anthro." I chuckle and smile at her.

She looks down a little with her eyes still on me, blushing extremely fierce, "Yve… tal…"

"C'mere." I stand up as she does in front of me too. I pull her in for a hug, and she wraps her arms around me and coos a little. Pulling back from the hug and looking into her eyes, I grab under her chin lightly and I place my lips on hers. I can see her eyes open a little wide, then close obviously enjoying it.

"Why don't you ever do that with me anymore?" I pull back from the kiss and look at an old woman nagging an old man. "We were like two peas in a pod, and now we're not peas in that pod anymore!" The old man sighs and grabs the back of the womans' head and kisses her deeply to shut her up. I laugh a little to myself as the womans' leg pops up a little. Looking back at Mel, she's looking back into my eyes.

"So you ready to do the other things today? I still have a lot of things I need to grab for work."

She blushes the deepest I've seen her blush all day and nods, "Y-Yvetal!"


	2. This Can't Be Happening

_This Can't Be Happening_

Ch. 2

Remember,

~Squigglies = thoughts~

*Mel, 10 A.M. the next day*

Hours of shopping lead Han tired, so we ended up going back home around 9 last night, or sometime around then. He took the supplies he got to his room along with the bag of clothes for me too by accident. He told everyone goodnight then hit the sack. This morning Han and Pze left for work in his car.

So much commotion has started in the living room.

Eve piped up, "So ya finally showed him your form eh? Well good for ya girl!"

I look at Eve, "That wasn't even the best part!"

"Oh do tell!"

"Of course! Alright, so it all started when we reached the mall. He told me I couldn't go in because of my size in my true form. After all these years I finally found the perfect time to show him. What I did was I snatched him up and took him around the back of the mall. I ended up transforming right there in front of him to my human form. First he was absolutely pissed because my true form just completely disappeared and replaced with my human form. After he realized it was me, he just couldn't stop staring at me bare body." I giggle a little, "Of course I can't go walking around in public naked, so he offered me his large coat. I grabbed it and put it around the both of us and I hugged his body closely." I sigh heavenly. "Feeling his body was just absolutely amazing. The blush and stutter he had was so adorable too! It's like he's never seen a naked woman before!"

"Mel, it was his first time! I should know, Pze and I were with him from the very beginning."

I blush slightly, "O-oh… I'm the first thing he's seen naked…" I blush even deeper, "No wonder why he felt so awkward seeing me and how I acted to him…"

"D-don't fret Mel! If it were me, I'd be happy about it!" Sera blushes slightly and smiles.

"Amen girl!" Sera is instantly grabbed by Eve and hugged closely. "That would truly be an amazing thing to happen! Anywho, continue your story Mel dear."

"Well… we ended up rushing through the mall so people couldn't notice my," coughs a little and laughs, "nakedness. Hey, do you all remember Jak? The gay one?"

"Of course! Who could forget Jak? He's so nice and considerate!"

"I saw him that day at the mall! He helped me and Han out with getting me some clothes. He ended up measuring my body. When he exited the room, Han looked back over at me while I still had the measuring tape all over my body. I was sooo embarrassed! But this is what he told me… 'Ya know Mal, you're cute like this. I mean before, I didn't even know you were a girl.' He called me cute!"

"Oooh! That sounds so amazing!"

"Mhm! Jak came back it a few minutes later with a bag of clothes and let me choose from some of them what to wear. I he whispered into my ear something private he gave me for Han." I blush deeply again, "All I gotta say is it's gonna be fun! When we left the store, I hugged him close again as we walked to a food court. He got me this food! It was soooo good! I think it was called… Taco Bell if I remember correctly. Anyways, people around us were talking about us, they called me ugly and all that sort which got me down… But Han got up and went to the two girls who were talking crap about me and stood up for me… he said I was absolutely beautiful and amazing… he ended making one run off crying and the other to storm off…"

"Sounds like he really wanted to defend you! Han is so amazing and nice!"

"Hehe, yep… and after he came back to the table, he told me don't let anyone get me down, that I am truly an amazing and beautiful woman, even in this form… he told me to stand up and he hugged me. Buuut, then the best part happened. He pulled back from the hug and he kissed me! On the lips! I so wasn't expecting that one bit, but I can tell you I surely enjoyed it." Chuckling a little, "and there was this old couple, the woman was bickering at the man why he never did that to her anymore. The kissed her to shut her up and her leg popped up." I laugh a little and the others do too.

"Lucky."

"Who knows June, maybe you'll get one too!"

She blushes slightly, "s-shut up."

The phone rings and Mel picks it up. "Vetal? (hello?)"

"Mel, this is Jak! Thank god you picked up! Something terrible happened! Han's in the hospital!" I drop the phone as it dangles on the phone line, slightly hearing, "you all need to get here now!"

"EVERYONE, FOLLOW ME, NOW!" Taking off my clothes going completely nude I put in in a bag and go outside, transforming with the bag in my mouth. "ON MY BACK NOW!"

Everyone gets on, "What's the big rush sugar?"

Flying off extremely fast, "HAN'S IN THE HOSPTAL!" landing right outside the front doors I transform and put my clothes on as fast as I can and we all rush through the front doors.

"WHAT!?"

Standing right in front of the desk, I see Jak. Instantly I run to him and hug him. "C'mon, I'll take you all to him." All of us following Jak, we reach the room holding Han. I see him on the bed with two large patches where his ears would've been, Pzes' face into his arm sobbing like crazy.

"Why!? Why!? WHY!?"

"P-Pze?"

He picks up his head and looks at Nira, tears just running down his face like crazy and so much horror seen on his face, "H-Han… he's… I… I couldn't do anything… as soon as he turned on the devices he put in his ears, there was an instant explosion on both sides of his face!"

By this time, we've all gathered around Han. All of us are crying, including me. I'm just absolutely sobbing looking at his unmoving body. I grab one of his hands and hold it. It's not cold as a dead body would be, but close. "C'mon Han… I know, I just know you can pull through this…"


	3. This Can't Be Real

_This Can't Be Real_

Ch. 3

Remember

~Squigglies = Thoughts~

*Han, hospital room 5 weeks after accident*

~Ugh… where the hell am I?~ Opening my eyes slightly, I look around me. I see Pze and Nira sleeping soundly, June in her own corner sleeping, Sera curled up right next to Eve, and Mel asleep in a chair. Looking around a little I notice myself in a hospital bed. My whole body is completely wrapped by this weird bandage. Actually able to speak, I let out a small groan, "ghnnnn…" Taking off some plug things into my body and a pulse meter off. Instantly, the heart pulse meter going from relaxed beeps to a straight line of quiet noise. I sit over the side of the bed and grab my stomach in pain. "Gah!" Mel sits up quickly and looks straight at me as if she's seen a ghost. "What're you… looking… at me like that for?"

"H-Han? Y-you're m-moving."

"What's so weird about me mo- wait a minute… did you just talk to me?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You… you're speaking human!"

"I am?"

"Yes! I can understand yo- GAH!" I slightly bend over with one hand gripping my head the other latched onto my stomach.

Mel stands up and the others groggily wake up, "Han! Are you okay!?"

"J-just get me to a bathroom… I need to pee like a speeding racehorse!" She helps me up and guides me to a bathroom. I don't have energy to stand so I sit on the toilet seat. Not even caring of who's around me, I pull my penis from the bandages and start to take a piss. A few moments later I look at Mel, she is about as red as a tomato. "Right, sorry about that…"

"I-it's no biggie…" I tuck my soldier back in his quarters and am assisted back to my room by Mel. "Han, you need to rest."

"What in the world are you talking about? I just woke up." I look around the room again, all my pokemon are up and have the exact same look on their face as Mel had.

June gulps slightly, "H-Han!?"

Eve sits up, "Darlin' y-you're up and rarin' to go."

"Yep…"

"Han… you can understand us?" Nira stand up and walks over to the side of the bed.

"Yeah… I don't quite know how though…"

Sera pops up happily and nuzzles her head into the side of my legs, "I-I'm glad you're finally awake!"

"M-Master… I'm so sorry…"

"Hm? Sorry for what Pze?"

"I-I was there when the malfunction happened with the machines you put in your ears… you started them up to see if they would be able to allow humans to interact verbally to pokemon… they blew the sides of your face up…"

~Hm… I remember an explosion…~ "But Pze, you didn't cause that malfunction in the equipment, it was just a mechanical failure… and the reason I must be able to talk to you all is because it must've fused in my mind!"

"Not exactly master…" Mel says a little worried.

"What?"

"You'll understand when all the bandages come off of your body…"

"Then I'll just take em' off now!"

"NO! I mean… do it when we sign you out of the hospital and back to the house."

"Uhm… alright I guess… can you get a phone for me then?" Pze comes up to the side of the bed with my cellphone. "Thanks Pze." I pet his head lovingly.

"No problem master!"

Dialing a number and waiting for someone to pick up. "Hm? Who is this?"

"Jak, it's Han."

"Han!? You've woke up eh? What do you need m'boy?"

"I need you to sign me out of this hospital."

"I see… I'll be over there in a jiffy!" The line goes to static and I hang up.

"Jak will be here in a bit. Hey, just exactly how long have I been in here?"

"About 5 weeks…" June says looking down a little.

"Wholy shit! I was out for that long?"

Sera says, still enthusiastic. "Pretty much, but don't fret, nothing much happened."

"Good." I laugh a little.

Within minutes Jak appears at the doorway. "Okay, Han you're set to go. Let's go, I'm driving you home."

"Right." Walking out the front doors and waving to the staff goodbye, we get into Jaks' car, luckily it's large enough to fit us all in.

"So, just home then?"

"Yeah, thanks for the help man…"

"Hey, no problem."

Most the ride being quiet, we all sat there awkwardly. Not really knowing what to say. Reaching my house which is somewhat demolished I get out and just stare at it. "What… the… hell…"

"Yeah, when you were in the hospital, society got real mad at you and demolished pretty much everything you have. Sorry man, if you need a place to stay I don't mind if you all stay with me an-"

"No… no… it's quite alright… you can go home Jak." I turn around and smile at him, "thanks for all the help."

"No problem at all mi amigo."

With that, he takes off to do his own things. I walk into my house, not opening the door, seeing as it's knocked down. Going straight to my room I press a button which opens a secret compartment. "Hey, do you have my clothes?" I look at my group of pokemon.

"Of course darlin'! I made sure to clean em' all up nicely for ya!"

I smile and pet her head, "Thanks Eve, you're so thoughtful."

"Oh! I'm more than that dear!" She winks at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I smile at her, "you actually help me out a lot, you need anything Eve, I'll make sure to pay you back for it, no matter how ridiculous."

She giggles slightly, "I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

Taking my jacket and slipping things from the secret compartment to the coat pockets, June pipes up a little, "What's that stuff Han?"

"Just… stuff that's important to me just as much as you all are to me…"

"R-really? Like what?" Sera looks at me with a tilt of her head.

"Eh… I'll show you all another time… just not right now, okay."

"What do we do now master?"

"Well first of all… I want to get all these bandages off…"

"Ah! Han… when you do… don't freak out…"

I give her a questioning look as I get myself unwrapped, starting from my feet to my waist. "What the hell?" I look down my legs as half of it is white and a small gold line between the barrier of my skin and this white. Continuing to get the wrap off my body, having it off my upper body, it is like the same of my legs. The white runs down my back and side of my body with it the white drawing closer to my crotch area then goes under my sack. I grab my penis and lift it up a little showing the other half white with the gold line outlining all the white. Getting it off my face I look in a mirror, my hair has completely changed. It's longer down to the middle of my back, a pure heavenly white. The whiteness points to right under my eyes then circles around it, again lined with the gold. "WHOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" I feel the gold and notice it's actually skin.

"Well… you see… I prayed to lady Arceus… You were on your deathbed and I couldn't watch you die… she came to me and fulfilled my wish, for you to live. She had to insert her own DNA into you which completely changed the appearance of yourself. She saved your life."

"Wholy shit! I have the powers of lady Arceus herself!?"

"Ahhh… no. See, she put her DNA into your system, only for two purposes… The first was to save your life…"

"And the second?"

"Well… uhm… " Mel blushes extremely deep, "she gave you the power to make any female pokemon have offspring… so you can breed any female…"

"Woah… that's kinda… wow…"

"But she also gave you power over your seed… to give it impregnating powers or not… she basically made you a mating machine…"

"…Wow… so basically her purpose of me was to impregnate females?"

"P-Pretty much… but also one thing… you're not a pokemon… you're still human… just the appearance of the goddess Arceus, and powers. Technically we could call you an anthromorph… but you can't change to a pokemon form."

"Right…"

"And uhm… Han…"

"Yeah?"

"Y-you might want to put your… clothes on… your mercenary's dangling out…"

I blush a little deep as I start to get dressed, "S-sorry about that…"

"I didn't mind one bit, I enjoyed seeing that." Eve says while smirking a little.

"E-Eve! That was uncalled for!"

"Sera dear, I know you feel the same way."

"I-I."

"I didn't mind." June looks over at Sera.

"I prefer Pzes'."

He instantly puts a paw over Niras' mouth, "SHADDAP WOMAN." He's blushing even deeper than I was. We all just kinda laugh, except Pze of course.

I scan the room a little more. "Well, no sense in being here anymore. None of us have anything left here."

"What're we going to do then?"

"Eh, I never liked the city anyways. We can find an island of some sort or something."

"An island sounds absolutely wonderful!"

"Island it is then, I just need to make an arrangement before we take off." I take out my cellphone and call Jak, "Hey Jak, how do you feel about corporate jobs."

"They're alright I guess, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted my job at the corporation?"

"Eh, I guess my man can take over the boutique, I'll give it a shot."

"Great! Just tell my boss that I gave my job to you, he knows the choices I make are good, I don't think he wants me attempting to make anymore translator devices, old man probably almost had a heart attack hearing what happened to me."

He laughs, "Right, alright man I gotta go, seeya."

"Seeya." I hang up. "So… who's ready to move?"


	4. This Is Really Happening?

_This is Really Happening?_

Ch. 4

* * *

><p>Remember,<br>~Squigglies = Thoughts~

Thanks for taking the time to read all I have so far for this story, I hope to get positive reviews and I hope you

enjoy it ^-^

* * *

><p>*Han, on a bought boat, approx. 25 miles off the coast*<p>

Han looks back at all of them, "We should end up at an island in a few minutes, I saw it before when I went jet skiing with Jak one time. We explored it and found it completely vacant from people."

"Sweet! I just can't wait till we get there!" Nira says.

"I know right? This is so exciting!" June looks over at Nira.

"Hey, do you all think we should just live off of the island on our own or go back and forth between the island and the city?" I speak up over them.

"I actually think we should explore the world!" Sera says enthusiastically.

"Hm… yeah, I guess we could do that."

Eve starts talking, "Actually dear, this is the perfect opportunity for you to fulfill lady Arceus's wish."

"Y-you mean mate all the pokemon right?"

"Well, what I mean is mate with the unmated females so they can become mothers."

"Right, every female deserves to have kits if they want."

June speaks up, "W-well… would you mate with them even if they didn't want kits?"

"Yeah, I don't see any trouble in helping quench a sexual desire."

"What if… they wanted some kits… specifically with you?"

"I-I don't know really… I can't keep tons of pokemon around with me ALL the time. I mean… I'm like, incredibly amazing so-"

Pze rolls his eyes towards me, "Yeah yeah."

I laugh a little, "Well, you just keep track of your one."

"Master, I got her. You just keep track of yourself."

I roll my eyes back at him, "Yeah yeah." Reaching the bank of the island I talked of, everyone cheers happily and gets off. "Well, if we are going to be here for a while, we gotta make a shelter of some sort. Later when we go back through the city we can get tents and the such."

"Alright everyone! Let's get ta buildin'!"

All of us get busy, building a make shift tent from large leaves and cut down branches. Only one tent was made but it was just barely enough room for all 7 of us. "Seems pretty legit… but it's missing the most important detail."

"What? Where?" Mel worriedly looks at me.

"Right here," I grab a light purple flower off of a bush and put it right on the front of it, "we gotta have some decorating don't we?" I smile back at them all.

Pze looks at me and laughs, "Smart-ass."

"Whaat?" I smirk at him, "I was being sincere."

"You're still a smart-ass though."

"I know." I chuckle a little, "at least I'm a tall smart-ass."

"Fuck you."

"Psh, you'd want to."

"EW! NO!"

I laugh for a little bit, "Oooh, I just made my day with that comeback."

He rolls his eyes at me, "Whatever asshole."

I keep laughing and I walk away from the site. Walking through the woods for a bit, I walk into a small opening at the ocean with a small cliff. Going up the small hill I sit on the cliff drooping over the water. "Ah… I just need to rest for a bit." Looking out to the ocean, I hear light footsteps behind me so I look over my shoulder. "Oh, hey June."

"Hello Han."

"Sorry from taking off from the site, I just wanted to go on a walk."

"I was just worried is all… hey Han." She sits right next to me.

"Yeah?" I look out towards the ocean again.

"Uhm… would you…. Uhm…"

I look back over at her, "Would I what?"

"N-nothing, nevermind."

"C'mon, just tell me."

"Will you uhm… m-mate me?" My eyes open even wider for a second and look at her, she turns her head away blushing deeply. "S-sorry… I should have never asked such an absurd question…"

"It's not that June… it's just… I didn't think you'd ever want me to mate you. You're one of the last I'd expect to ask me is all."

"W-well… it's just that all those years ago when you aided me… I just couldn't get over you… I've… I've wanted you for quite a long time…"

"Wow…" I look back out at the ocean, "I just never thought you looked at me in that way."

"I-I completely understand if you don't…"

"Nonsense, if you truly want me to, then I will." I look at her and smile.

"R-really?"

"Mhm."

Instantly she tackles me to the ground nuzzling my chest, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I stroke her back in a loving manner, "No problem June."

She purrs slightly and looks up at me, "I-I don't mean to rush anything but… can… can I taste it?"

"Do whatever you want June, I'm just happy to help you." I smile at her and keep rubbing her back.

She shifts down my body and stops right over my crotch. "Would you mind undressing Han?"

"Oh, right!" I laugh a little as I get up and take my clothes off, setting it on the ground. I turn around to look at her, "better?"

She blushes deeply again and looks at my drooping member. "Very much so."

Walking back over to her and laying on the grass right in front of her. She quickly moves back up to my crotch area and licks my flaccid pole. I shiver a little, "sorry, I'm just a little tender. This is my first time."

"Mine too." She looks up at me.

"Then how about we take it slow at first."

"Sure."

Again she licks it, my member slowly turning harder. I look at it a little closer and I notice it isn't the same size as it was when I was fully a human, it's bigger… a lot bigger. ~The last time I measured, it was 9 inches… it's gotta be at least a whole foot now!~ Taking the tip into her mouth, she slowly takes my length in inch by inch, reaching about halfway down my shaft. After she's adjusted to my length in her mouth, she starts to suck it at a normal pace. "Ah damn! That feels good!"

"Mmmphm."

"H-hey, you can go faster if you want." She looks up at me with her eyes and then closes them. She starts taking it in her mouth at a speed I didn't think was imaginable. "AHHH SHIT!" Within seconds of this, I feel a surge through my dick and out my tip. Surprisingly not tired, I look down at her as she opens her eyes and takes her mouth slowly off my dick. "S-sorry about that, I couldn't control myself."

She swallows and giggles, "I don't mind, it was tasty."

I smile a bit, "I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"Well, if you want a hint about girls. I don't think most girls mind having a bit of cum down their throat."

"Heh, I guess s'all right then."

"But if you don't mind…" she turns around and presents herself to me doggystyle. "I'm just absolutely craving for you right now."

"Right." Walking up behind her and rubbing her wet slit, she murrs happily and looks over her shoulder at me. Bringing my dick up to her opening, I slowly push the tip in and she moans lowly.

"H-Han… p-please be gentle…"

"I will June, don't worry. But I am going to have to go a little rough to take your virginity, you do know that, correct?"

"Y-yes… and I'm ready… just make it quick please…" Sliding it in slowly till I reach her thin virgin barrier, I pull back and she tenses up. I thrust forward as hard as I can, pushing my whole length tearing through her hymen as if it were scissors cutting paper. "AHHH!" She loses all strength in her upper body as her upper body flops onto the ground underneath her, her ass still raised for me. Not even a second later I see blood trickling over my penis and out of her vagina, dripping down onto the ground.

"Don't worry, the worst part's over… I'll do my best to try and override the pain with pleasure." Pulling back and pushing back in, I slowly work my way up to a normal constant pace.

I hear a loud moan from her, "H-Han… i-it feels s-so good…"

"I-I know." I grunt a little as I thrust in faster. Hearing her moan louder and louder with every thrust into her. "You're walls are so tight!" I keep thrusting faster and faster as I feel her walls clench down like a vice grip, signaling she had an orgasm. "Fffuuuck that's tight!"

"PLEASE, PLEASE RELEASE ALL OF YOUR SEED INTO ME!"

I thrust in the fastest I've gone the whole time, "I-I can't impregnate you though, you're sticking with me and until I impregnate all the, gah so tight… needy females, I can't till I can settle down."

"I DON'T CARE, YOU CAN CONTROL IT, JUST DON'T IMPREGNATE ME THEN." She's moaning extremely loud.

A few more moments my breathing gets heavier and my body starts shaking a little, "FUUUCK! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!" Again I feel a rush through my dick as I thrust in a final time all the way in, releasing all of my spunk into her. Her knees buckle and she collapses with me lying right next to her. Both of us on our sides, my arms around her body. My dick is still inside of her as we're both panting extremely hard.

"H-Han… that… that was amazing."

"Y-Yeah…"

"We… we need to do this again another time…"

"Definitely." A few minutes of lying there, I pull my length out of her and standing up, helping her to her legs. "You good enough to walk?"

"Y-yeah… I'm good."

"Alright." Putting my clothes back on, she walks by me as we make our way back to the site.

"Han."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…"

"Hey, it was no problem June. I'm just glad I made you happy." She smiles happily as she's walking by my side. Within a few minutes we reach the site and everyone looks at us smiling. "What're you all grinning about?"

Eve was the one to speak up out of all of them, "so uh, how was your first time you two?"

Both June and I blush extremely deep, "h-how did you all know!?"

Pze laughs, "well, you both were only a bit away… you two were taking quite a while on your," he coughs, "walk. So we all took into the woods to see what was happening, and there you two were, she was giving you a blowjob, then it kinda escalated. We heard pretty much everything, especially those screams of pleasure, eh June."

Her whole face turns an even deeper red than it was before, "s-shut up Pze!"

He laughs, "Whatever. Well, anyways all of us should be getting to sleep soon. It's getting dark, Sera already started a fire so we should be warm for the night… well, you all anyways, I like the cold."

"Right."

Mel pipes up, "Hey! I know how we all can fit in the tent easier! Watch!"

Another large flash of white light completely takes over my eyes. Within a few seconds, I rub my eyes and look around. They're all anthros… Looking at each individually, except Pze and Nira, each have their own unique shape and form. Eve has the biggest breasts out of all of them, Sera definitely has the most curve, June is just absolutely gorgeous in anthromorph form, she looks like a literal angel. "Ah… um… th… um…" I pass out.

* * *

><p>Heh… Sorry 'bout all that's happened, hope y'all can forgive me ^-^ So I guess I'm dubbed unforgiven!<p> 


End file.
